Attack on Innocence
by Kwhkami
Summary: Take place around chapter 212 of dgm and whenever in snk. Neah wants to take over Allen's body so he could be with Kanda. But when entering the ark with Allen. The ark suddenly shakes and the yullen pair find themselves in the world of titans. Yullen Warning/Yaoi warning
1. My Love For Him

I know i have a story that i'm still working on but i don't have much ideas on how to keep going on with it after i finished reading vampire knight ... my yuki why (T-T ) i'm not going to spoil it but my daughter she's should be happy right. Yuki. I should just go up to the creator and the editor and the staff and anyone who helped written make or drawn vampire knight to make a better ending cause i hate the ending.

I'll be calling the titans akuma because this would be the pov of anyone from DGM

I don't own attack on titan or d gray man.

(Just to tell you I'm a lazy person with has no life and sit around playing ayakashi ghost guild or persona 4 all day. I would sometimes go out only to buy drinks like monster or go over to my friends house... sometimes and dont do homework untill 1 in the morning.)

Chapter 1 My love for him

"Will he be alright?" Kanda asked Johnny.

"He doesn't look too well and he's a parasitic type I don't think he ate as much as he would at the order." Johnny said looking at the ground with a plain smile. Kanda knew what he meant. The Noah inside of him was winning the battle. Even looking at him you knew he is trying hard to win but losing himself even more.

"I'm going out to buy some food.. take care of Allen." Johnny said and left the small room.

Kanda sat near Allen's bed and moved away the strands of hair that covered his face. He gently touch the boys pale cold face with his warm hand and gave him a soft kiss. Kanda lifted himself up just to be pulled back down.

"What are you trying to do with my cute nephew." Allen said.

Kanda looked again to see the pale face he was touching turned grey and his straight white hair turned black and cury. His silver warm eyes turned yellow and filled with lust. Kanda struggled as the Noah touched his chest. The Noah then flipped Kanda on to his back and sat on top of him. Holding his hands on top of him.

"Damn you Noah," Kanda said with a glare.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" The Noah said with a smirk, "by the way my name is Neah not Noah."

"St-," Kanda was interupted by a forceful kiss. Kanda moaned having his lover (allen) touch him giving the Noah a chance to sneak his tonuge into his mouth. The Noah's hand traveled down to his pants. Kanda moaned as the Noah rubbed his manhood with Allen's innocence hand. Kanda bit down on the intruder and kicked him off. He pulled mugen out of his case and pointed it at the "Noah's" neck.

"Yuu your no fun," The Noah said sitting on the bed only enjoying Kanda's glare.

"Don't call me that... Noah." Kanda said as he walked in a little closer.

"But Allen call you Yuu when you two are alone... don't he?" The Noah said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Your not Allen!" Kanda said as he pushed mugen closer to his neck.

"I might not be Allen but this body is... don't you remember when you stabbed him here?" The Noah said and took off his shirt and held both of his hands on his heart, "do you really love Allen?"

Kanda just gave him a glare. Why would he say he didn't love Allen. Allen was the only thing he lived for if he wasn't there he would just become one of those crows. The promice he made with the lady back then would never come true because she was already died to begin with and she was his friend who was already gone. His life had started when Allen first came to the order that day when he nearly killed him for having that cursed eye. Like hell his first ever mission was with the man who would eventually become the thing he would keep living on for.

"Why not go out with me instead of him?" The Noah asked with a smile, "after this body become mines you could fuck me whenever you want."

"I would never go out with a whore like you," Kanda said tightening his grip on mugen.

Allen grey face turned back to that pale pink and his hair turned back to that snowy white color. His yellow eyes turned back to that gentle silver.

"Kanda what are you doing?" Allen asked as he snapped back into reality. Kanda placed mugen back into his case and gave Allen a warm hug.

"Moyashi if you ever run away from me again I'll find you and slice you to pieces," Kanda said as he tighten his grip. Allen placed his arms around Kanda and closed his eyes.

"Kanda why are yo-" Allen was interrupted by a gentle kiss. Kanda slid his hand down Allen's large scar.

"Moyashi we need to go,"Kanda said pulling Allen up.

"Why all of a sudden?" Allen asked

"Just open the ark," Kanda said. Allen did as he was told without knowing what was happening.

Allen focused on the wall and hummed Neah's song in his head. After a few minutes a bright light emerged from the ground. Allen grabbed his shirt and walked in first then Kanda.

Allen took Kanda's right hand with both hands and asked, "what's wrong?"

"The Order knows where you are," Kanda said with a serious face.

"How?" Allen asked as he tighten his grip hoping it wasn't Lenalee who found him.

"Link was outside the hotel (?) we were in. I pretended not to notice him" Kanda said as he untangled Allen off of him.

"But isn't he dead?" Allen asked. Suddenly the ark began to shake and the door that lead to the hotel room was gone. Allen held onto Kanda and Kanda pulling him close to his chest. Then the shaking stopped.

"What the hell just happened?" Kanda asked Allen

"I don't know," Allen answered and opened the door to the 14th's room, "I think the Earl is trying to steal back the ark."

Allen walked in trying to avoid looking at the glass window. Kanda walked in and looked around.

Allen placed his fingers above the piano keys and let Neah take over his fingers making a beautiful melody on the piano. Singing the song the woman sang in his head.

"Nothing's wrong my cute nephew you can go back to that world of yours," Neah said

"Neah told me that nothing is wrong," Allen said only to see a glare on Kanda's face.

"Can we just get out of here," Kanda said as he shift around in one spot.

(Cover your eyes this part is were everything get hot and interesting)

"You tell me that when you had a hard on all this time," Allen said as he pushed Kanda onto the white couch. Using his teeth to unzip Kanda's pants. Allen took Kanda's manhood out with both hands. Rubbing it with his left hand and slowly placing it into his mouth and only sucking the tip. Which drove Kanda crazy enough to start thrusting in Allen's mouth hitting the back of this throat. Finding that Allen didn't mind he kept thrusting back and forth untill the white sticky liquid poured out into Allens mouth. Allen swallowed the liquid and licked his lips.

"Kanda this is your fault," Allen said as sat up to show a bulge in his pants.

"Looks like I have to do something about it," Kanda said with a smirk and pulled Allen on top of him. Basically ripping off his pant and boxer and throwing it on the ground.

"Kanda," Allen said as Kanda rubbed his manhood on Allen's.

"This is all we can do for now," Kanda said placing his hand on both their manhoods. Kanda tighten his grip enough to make Allen gasp.

Allen moaned from the pleasure and came all over his and Kanda's chest. Soon after Kanda released the white liquid with a grunt.

(You may open your eyes... this is my first lemonish scene. It's not all that good but alright... right?)

(It was horrible i know)

Moments later.

Allen played one key on the piano and a door plain brown door appeared. Kanda and Allen walked out of the ark and fell out from the ark.

"Kanda!" Allen screamed as he exstended his hand to reach Kanda. Allen's eye activated to the huge akumas that look like a giant naked humans. Kanda took hold of Allen's hand and held him close as they fell on top of a roof with a thump. They rolled down the roof and fell on the rocky ground.

"Moyashi are you okay?" Kanda asked as he picked himself up then Allen.

"Stop calling me that and I'm alright. Are you okay?" Allen asked as he saw Kanda clothes covered in blood.

"Che I can handle anything. What about you your cover in blood." Kanda said but then just notice the limbs of body pieces on the ground and the huge amount of blood. Every inch of the ground was either red or plain grey.

"What the hell is this?" Allen said, "if it's akuma's their bodies should turn into dusk right?"

"Moyashi look out!" Kanda screamed and took out mugen,"innocence activate."

Kanda jumped in the air and sliced the akuma's arm off. Jumping onto the house on his right then Kanda jumped into the air then sliced it's body in half and landed on the ground. A few seconds later it regenerated.

"What the..." Kanda was then grabbed by the large human like akuma, " shit!"

The akuma opened his mouth pushing it's hand closer to its mouth.

"Slice the nape of the neck," Neah said.

"What?" Allen said activating his innocence.

"Just trust me if you want to save your lover," Neah said

Allen then jump on a roof near the akuma and sliced the back of the akumas neck. The akuma feel to the ground and evaporated. Allen fell on the ground having to use way to much energy in one day.

"Moyashi you okay?" Kanda asked as he walked up to him.

"Yeah I'm alright," Allen said as he held his arm.

"Let me see your arm," Kanda said he didn't wait for Allen to answer and pulled up his sleeve. Feathers surrounded his arm. Kanda gentaly touched one of the feathers and Allen winced in pain.

"Can you activate your innocence?" Kanda asked concerned about his lover.

"Innocence activate," Allen said as a white cloak covered him in all white and to top it off beautiful white feathers fell to the ground.

"It doesn't hurt much when i activate my innocence," Allen said as he stare down at his activated arm, "I can still fight."

"If you can still fight then lets go Moyashi," Kanda said. Allen smirked and punched Kanda in the arm.

"Back to you Bakanda," Allen said back to Kanda. Kanda just gave Allen a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" A boy with a metal box on both side of his legs and a brownish uniform. His hair was nothing unique it was black and stopped around his neck. Next to him was a boy with yellow hair that was cut evenly. Plus a few other people.

"You two need to get out of here it's not safe," the boy with black hair said, "there should be a open grate around over there if you run fast enough you can still make it."

Allen's eye activated and running towards them was two akumas. Allen and Kanda jumped up and so did the group of people. The group backed down when seeing the two men jumping incredibly high. Kanda took the one in front and sliced the back of the akumas neck. Allen took the one in back and the back of the neck too but with more grace. The group looked surprised to see the two men slicing the akumas in half. They both landed on a nearby house.

"How can any human jump so high like that without any equipments... it's impossible," The boy with black hair said

"They don't even have swords like ours that one has a katana and it just sliced that titan in half like it was a piece of paper. That one has a huge sword but he only have one arm... how does he hold it up it must weigh a ton," The boy with yellow hair said as both ex-exorist jumped to were the soldier were standing.

"Telling us it's not safe when you didn't do anything but just stood there watching us," Kanda said with a glare.

"Kanda they were just warning us!" Allen said, "we just came here and we don't even know what or where this place is."

"Wait you don't know anything about the titans or about the walls that protect us?" The boy with yellow hair nearly screamed.

"Like he said we don't know anything about this place" Kanda said placing mugen back in its case.

"Did you come from outside the wall?" The boy with black hair asked looking quite curious.

"I don't know exactly. We fe... just arived here a few days ago," Allen said looking over at Kanda,"Kanda none of those akumas are running towards me even though they are so close."

"What is the Earl planning now?" Kanda asked protectively.

"Those are titans not akumas your talking about. Titans are-" the boy with yellow was interrupted by the boy with black hair, "just cut from behind the neck make sure it is about 15 meters in from the nape of their neck or they'll regenerate."

"We didn't introduced ourselves. I'm Allen Walker and this is Kanda," Allen said giving a warm smile

"I'm Eren Jaeger and this is Armin Arlert... make sure you don't die," Eren said with a serious face.

"We won't," Kanda said looking over at Allen. Kanda then glared at Eren feeling something off about him but he couldn't put a finger on it yet.

So how was it? badly done. I shouldn't add yaoi. I should add yaoi. I don't know writers block is so hard to get over with. I has to keep going with finding love at cross academy. I was thinking now don't call me crazy or anything but titans are akumas made by the Earl but was forgotten about because they can't seem to listen. Not like that but titans are akumas and Eren father brought Eren back to life with akuma blood or titan dna. Brillant right. I don't know if i should add yaoi in this it make it sound you know like how Neah was trying to raep Kanda when Kanda is the seme and Allen is the uke. I made it sound like Neah is a horny bastard. I'm sorry if you read finding love at cross academy and is waiting for next chapter but i don't know how to make the Allen and Links dorm part.

Okay here's a question for you:

what couple for attack on titan:

A) Eren x Misaka

B) Eren x Armin

C) Eren x Dgm character

D) Eren x someone from the manga if so tell me the name of the character and which chapter he or she debuted.

E) none

Here is another question:

Should there be any Neah x Kanda stuff or Kanda x Allen stuff:

1) Yes from both

2) No for Neah

3) No for Allen

4) No for both

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes

Have fun with the rest of your day and fank you for reading :D

Kami out.


	2. I am human part one

Hello people i am back from the dead been sick for a long while and didn't feel like writing... so school has been a pain in the ass to me. my math teacher is still hunting me down so i can do this test i didn't do... i told her to give me a zero but no she won't accept what i want for my own grades. i am planning to fail this term and do better in the next few terms. but good thing i am doing a great job in humanities but i love science more. and japanese is fun too. enough about me get on to the story. Plus plus plus this chapter isn't as good as the first because of school and all but this story has been on my docs for days now so i just wanted to upload something for you.

Hey hey hey i want to make a dmmd xover with dgm story but i has no ideas you smart people who wants to give me idea give me the idea and then i give you mutton.. kk bye... oh and this chapter is.. i will not lie i could has done better. but i deed it i made a chapter two

i do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or D Gray Man

note i am a lazy person who puts off everything untill last minute.

Chapter 2: I Am Human

"Kanda are you alright... you don't look well," Allen asked extending his hand to touch his arm but was quickly rejected by the samurai.

"You shouldn't worry about me Moyashi we have bigger issues," Kanda said as a group of people surrounded them

"Who are you two," A short man with a indifferent stare asked as he flew (yes they can fly now) over to the ex-exorcist.

Kanda placed his hands on mugen as the short man walked closer to the two. Allen stepped forward giving a smile and placing his hands up as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"I am Allen Walker and this is Kanda," Allen said as looked around for an escape.

"Levi (insert last name here)... why are you two fighting?" Levi asked.

"Why wouldn't we fight!" Allen practically screamed.

"Allen we need to get out of here," Kanda whispered as a sharp pain came to his waist.

"Look we have bigger problems then us two fighting we need to stop those titans from killing more people!" Allen screamed ignoring Kanda

"Hmmmm," Levi said as he looked over at the seven titans coming at them, "I will allow you to fight with us if you two defeat that group of titans over there."

"Sir are you sure about that they could..." a man in the back said.

"We will do it," Allen said as he jumped into the group of titans and slicing one titan down.

"Baka Moyashi are you trying to get your self killed," Kanda said as he jumped into the hoard of titans the two fought the short man stared.

"They can jump so high without any gear..." a man in the back said as everyone watched in amazement.

"Moyashi what the hell do you think your doing," Kanda asked as he finished of the last of the titans.

"We can't just sit back and watch people die. We are exorsict. We fight to protect and to save both humans and akuma," Allen said.

"You still call yourself a exorsict when they locked you up and almost killed you," Kanda asked with rage in his voice never in a million years have he ever wanted to punch the Moyashi so bad.

"We were exorsict but not all of them are bad," Allen said as he remembered Lenalee and everyone else.

"You say some are not bad... the usagi if he had a choice of saving you and a rare ancient book. He would choose the book over you," Kanda said, "Lenalee if she had a choice of saving you and child. She would choose you. She wouldn't care about anyone outside of her "family"

"Lavi and Lenalee wouldn't... why are we fighting about this right now," Allen asked as his voice deepened, "I don't want to fight with you"

Kanda opened his mouth to say something but closed it back up and looked away. Allen touched Kanda shoulder.

"Yuu your having a fight with little Allen I see," Neah said with a dark smile.

Kanda took a few steps back and took mugen out of this sheath. Levi stared at the samuria who was standing in a fighting position in front of his comrade.

"Why the hell are they fighting?" Levi asked making his way to the two ex-exorist.

"Why the hell are you here?" Kanda asked the man with lust filled eyes.

"I had a chance to get out so I took it," Neah said as a smile appeared on his face, "are you not happy to see me?"

"What do you mean you had a chance to get out?" Kanda said glaring at the grey man.

"When ever Allen have negative thoughts my soul would you know make him less human," Neah said as he moved back and short man to landed near the samurai.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Levi asked

"Why do humans always get in the way," Neah said as he stepped back.

Neah smiled as he played an invisible piano. Suddenly a bright light emerge behind him. Kanda and Levi covered their eyes as the blinding light made it to hard to tell what was in front of them. The light stopped shining and everyone looked up. A lady with grey skin wearing a white dress and mask stood behind Neah as he took her hand.

Levi said while taking out his two swords, "Hey you what"s going on?"

"How the fuck should i know?" Kanda said glaring at Neah.

"Heavens Maria (yes i didn't know what to name her alright) I command you to sing," Neah said

The woman in white sang and everything began to crumble around them. Everyone except Kanda covered their ears to block the singing. Kanda swung his katana aiming at Allen. Allen's face turned white, his yellow eyes turned sliver and his grey hair turned white. Kanda stopped his attack and caught the falling Allen. The lady in white disappeared leaving a whole area destroyed. Levi was shooked at what just happened never in his life has he believed in magic and the supernatural but now he changed his mind.

"What the hell are you two?" He questions the worried samuria.

"We should kill them before they kill us!" A man with brown hair and moustache screamed

"Commander Weilman let me handle this," Levi said pointing his sword at them.

"We are humans," Kanda said as he was surrounded by people who also had their swords out, "guess you don't believe me right?"

"Commander we have the human titan and his friends cornered what should we do?" a girl who just recently came asked as she looked over at Kanda and Allen.

"Commander Weilman I can handle this take your group and head over," Levi said

"Allen I need you to wake up," Kanda said to the unconscious Moyashi.

"How can you jump incredibly high without any gear?" Levi asked

"Che why ask questions when people are dying," Kanda said as Allen moaned a bit, "Allen wake up"

In Allen's dream

"Urg my head why does it hurt so much," Allen said as he got up from the floor.

The room had a king sized bed and a sleeping man on it. He shifted himself to the right facing the wall. Allen walked slowly to the sleeping man. He studied his face but didn't know who he was but he looked familiar. He had long brownish blackish hair. Outside was dark only the stars and the moon gave off light

"Mana wake up," Someone screamed as they knocked down the door.

"Neah what's wrong," Mana said getting up from the cozy bed.

"Mana... that's Mana," Allen said to himself.

Neah walked right past Allen.

"Guess they can't see me," Allen said to himself

"They found out about us we need to go," Neah said pulling Mana out of the bed, "put on your clothes.

Allen blushed as he saw young Mana's body.

"Mana had a great body," Allen thought, "What am I thinking about!"

The two ran down the hall and down the basement. Allen followed behind as the two. They ran down into a cave that led to the woods. The two kept running untill they thought they were safe.

"Neah... why are we running?" Mana asked as he smiled.

"They know we're together... they won't accept us," Neah said looking down at the ground.

"If we can explain it to them they might accept us," Mana said holding Neah's hand.

"They won't... I know that by fact Adam... he hates you. He told me himself," Neah said as he stared at the ground, "he told me if I didn't break up with you... he would kill you."

"Allen wake up," He heard someone scream from the forest, "wake up!"

Allen opened his eyes everything was blurry at first but then he saw bars and stone. He tried to get up but was chained to the wall. He looked around but didn't see the dark samuria.

"Kanda!" Allen said, "where are you?"

"The cell next to you," Kanda said with his usual grumpy voice.

"It looks like all three of you are up," a familiar voice said.

"Three?" Allen thought, "who's the third one?"

i know you all know who the third one is but... too lazy to finish.. yeah you read it right i am too lazy to think on how to go on. it's not if i am lazy it's more like holy shit i need to do my project thing. so after i am finish with my project this will be left discontinue untill then. sorry i didn't tell all of you... but good news project is going to be over in two more days so wait for a new story nextish week okay.

Misaka: Who will you pair Eren with?

kami: umm the peeps with decide not me

Misaka: ...

Kami: Misaka?

Misaka: *runs off with Eren*

Kami: Wait i need him for the next chapter!

Levi: give Kami ideas... she is stupid you should have seen her last math quiz... she had to have get her mom to sign it. it was that bad.

Kami: Not my fault for having to be sick and missing three days of school and when i walked into the classroom... there was a fucking test and i didn't want to make it up so i just took it. It's not like i raise my fucking hand in class trying to ask a question on the problem but then you know what she fucking move on to the next fucking question. She is the best i feel like fucking Kuroko in that class i raise my hand and she don't see me... yeah i misdirection her ass when i didn't want to.

Levi: stop yelling at me when your teacher is shit.

kami: i just needed to get that out thank you for reading.

Armin: Kami is sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes

Kami: and as always kami out


	3. Ummmm hi

Okay peeps i am so pissed right now. quess what my stupid pc and tablet had to do... it fucking deleted my fucking five chapters i wrote for this story so it might take me a while to update these chapters i hate when my plans get interrupted by shit like this fuck... you know how much time i spent writing those.

But on the bright side i... damn my life is depressing nothing bright about it. I am going to get me that assassin creeds game and that gta v game i know i still haven't got it and ummmm i give up nothing good is happening to my life. It's just really depressing...

Depressed Kami out...

Fuck


End file.
